Shawnee's Birthday
by amy-fielding
Summary: Yep here is a one shot from my 'Stiches' Story if you cant be bothered to read that, basicly the Joker has adopted this girl and she is totally awesome! kay? cool, i dont own nout exept for a few characters :D Lots of swearing no gore :3


"Niiiiiiiiiiiight!"

It's mah birthday tomorrow! Oh I can't wait, I hope I get some roller skates; they would look so awesomesause with my outfit! Ah tomorrow can't come soon enough! I thought as I snuggled with my chucky doll, tomorrow NEEDED to come sooner! I closed my eyes and the day was almost here...

"MORNING!" I jumped out of bed in my green jimmy jammers and ran out to the warehouse kitchen; Mr J was eating toast and peanut butter, a usual breakfast meal for him,

"Hey guys..." no one even looked up, what the actual fuck.

"Guess what day it is today?"

"Urm I dunno anything' special." My so called dad spat out from his cereal

"There's no jobs today sweetie, go play outside" Psyche

I slammed my hands down on the table,

"FINE!" I grabbed my trench coat £50 and stormed outside

Ugh who do they think they are grrr, this is SO not fair, I mean we went to a fucking bank robbery for Mr. J's birthday, hey...that's it, I'll rob somewhere, I'm sure to get a kick out of that!

I headed down the road to the familiar Park I met that boy in and there was a girl chilling on a swing, she looked bored but damn an awesome outfit, animal ears and bright colours, she was like she had crawled out of a manga, I loved it.

"Hey I love your outfit!"

"Thanks I like yours too! I'm Alexia you can call me Alex if you want" she smiled

"I'm Shawnee! You can call me Shawnee if you like" Alex giggled

"Hey race you to the slide!"

* * *

><p>After hours of pissing about, I found out that Alex is a lot like me, she swears and isn't fazed by anything, she's even heard of me!<p>

"Yeah you heard of that awesome kid who is hanging with the joker, she's cool huh?"

"Yeah she's cool, hey Alex wanna get some ice-cream?"

"Sure!" we headed to a near-by, but not the usual, ice cream store and ordered two -

"Mega chocolate supreme Sundays! Please!" Alex said as we sat down at a blue booth,

"So Alex, you new here to Gotham?" I asked as I shuffled along the booth

"Nah, an unfortunate event happened to my parents with some loan fish or something and I'm now living in a tree house, it's nice but it's an apple tree, I hate apples!" I couldn't help but giggle at that remark,

"Sorry! That sucks; I live in a warehouse with my dad and some friends. It's pretty dangerous but I love it" I smiled,

"So Shawnee you go to school?" she asked,

"Nah I'm home schooled, it's awesome!" I said as I saw our ice cream coming our way it was HUGE!

"Fuck yeah!" Alex said just after the lady went away, she grabbed a spoon and shovelled it in,

"Mmm nice!" I said as I grabbed my spoon, and fuck it was good.

"Hey, every time I go to these places the waitresses are really girly, it sickens me!" I giggled,

"I hear you sister!"

Once our ice cream was gone, we watched the waitresses carefully and at the right moment...

"RUN!" We sprinted out of there and towards the park we were at earlier.

Filled with adrenaline it reminded me of when I rob stuff, oh yeah...

"Hey you're awesome but I have to go Alex, I'm buying some stuffle for my birthday."

"It's your birthday? Awesomesause!" she smiled and hugged me, she was awesome, my second friend. She headed back to her tree house and I went down to see mister bane down at 'My Alibi' in the underworld of Gotham. I snuck into an alley nearby, changed into my crime uniform and headed down there.

* * *

><p>As I walked in I was greeted with various villains and crime mobs that I've either seen in the paper or met during 'business trips'<p>

"Little Stitches! How you are sweet face!" oh great, it's Thorn, I swear no one likes her! Ivy told me the story of when she moved to metropolis...

"I'm great! Have you seen uncle Sal?"

"Wha? Oh sure! He's over there!" she replied as she slurped on some green drink in a triangle glass. Run! Right uncle Sal.

"Stitches! What are you doing here sweetheart, Jokes want some goons?" he smiled cheerfully and waved over a waiter," what are you drinking?"

"Well you see" I sipped on my special made coke float, "it's my birthday and I wanna go and rob the big toy store on Grand Avenue "

"I see, well what do you need, I'm sure I can help." He leaned on the table and scratched his neck

"Well all I really need is someone to have my back really, that's all" I smiled and poked the ice cream with a spoon and giggled,

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged..."

"EVERY BODY FREEZE AND NO ONE GETS SHOT 'KAY?" I screamed as I had the one and only bane behind me mentally scarring every kid in here,

"I WANT ONE OF EVERYTHING AND ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER STUFF NOW!" I screamed as I grabbed my big cork gun from my backpack I had a van waiting round back to put the stuff in, I used my gun to knock out the sales assistant about to hit the emergency button and the spotty teenager hit his head on the desk, result!

Once everything was loaded we left and Bane was kind enough to drop me off,

"Thanks! See you soon" I smiles, he grunted and walked off,

I stepped inside with my stuff, not even noticing the suspicious atmosphere and then I realized...

"SUPRISE!" it was Mr J, Psyche, Tear, Rex, Ivy and Falcone all standing around a big cake and a green and purple box.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"See I knew we fooled you!" Mr J smiled,

"We needed you out the house, I'm sorry if we were mean but hey what can you do" Psyche laughed and grabbed my hand. I was so happy. I blew out the candles on the green cake and Ivy gave me my present,

"OH MY ROWLING!" there was purple and green roller-skates, they were EPIC!

"That's not the best bit!" Rex cheered, he slammed the heels together and two knifes came shooting out of the toe stopper,

"WOAH!" gah I was so hyper! They were amazing,

"So Shawnee, what have you been doing today?" Tear asked

I smiled, "well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hoped you liked it, it was a bit rushed but it's actually my birthday so shh! Please read and review! :D<strong>


End file.
